1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to support devices, and more particularly to a pivotal device adapted to support the handle of a golf club.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past there have been developed various limited club carriers by which a player can transport a selected number of clubs. Most typically carriers of this type are made to transport less than a full complement of clubs and are frequently utilized in golfing endeavors limited to putt and chip or other less complete golf exercises. In each instance the primary function of club carriers of this kind was to organize and support the clubs in some manner and in particular to maintain the handles of the unused clubs away from the ground and ready for play. Quite often a player will limit himself to exercise strokes involving no more than two or three clubs and for that reason a device which would maintain the club handles away from the ground as the other club is used as desired.